


Sneaky Dean wants sweets

by PuckGoodfellow



Series: Destiel bingo prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Candy, Halloween, M/M, Showers, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckGoodfellow/pseuds/PuckGoodfellow
Summary: Dean is not allowed to eat sweets. But he tries to any way.





	Sneaky Dean wants sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a bingo game on facebook.
> 
> My prompt: Dean isnt allowed Sweets
> 
>  
> 
> First time writing/posting something.

Cas looked at the angry hunter in front of him at the table in the bunker. He couldn't hide a small smile. No sugar for 3 weeks. Doctors orders. But Dean did not take it well when he heard Cas and Sam talk about what has Sugar in it. The temper tantrum that followed was almost laughable. No pies, no sweets, black coffee. No pancakes with syrup. And much more. 

And the worst thing for the hunter in front of him. Was the fact that just that morning before he went to the doctor, Sam had been on a grocery run and had gotten all kinds of delicious sugary goods as Halloween was in 3 days and they all had decided to enjoy it with their own sweets and horror movies. 

The first 2 days went pretty well. He had disliked it obviously but he managed it. But today when Sam had come into the kitchen to eat something before his morning run he had found Dean trying to hide some candies in his shirt. Reluctantly Dean had put them back and had went to his room to sleep some more. 

A few hours later Cas had just finished his shower when he heard someone enter. Knowing it was Dean, as Sams shower had woken him up 20 minutes earlier he decided to keep quiet. Dean probably had no idea he was there and Cas had seen the text from Sam that Dean had tried to sneak Candy from the kitchen. The stall door next to him closed softly and Cas counted to ten before he decided to leave his stall. But at 5 he heard a soft sigh and the unmistakable sound of a wrapper being opened. 

“Dean". He said, trying his stern and authoritative voice. Cursing came from the stall behind him and he heard the candy fall to the ground. “Cas! Fuck you!”. Deans Angry voice was heard.

Cas grinned and bend down a bit. “kick them here. All of them or i'm coming in your stall to get them". Cas knew full well that Dean was naked in there. Maybe only a towel around his waist. Let's just say that Cas would not mind going in there. He saw 2 candybars, one already opened, slid under the wall that separated the two showers. “Dean. You got more?”. He asked as innocently as possible. “no!”. Was the fast answer he got. Cas put the candys down on the little bench for clothes and walked towards Deans shower door. “you sure? Because i’m gonna come in and check”. He turned the knob slowly and heard Deans intake of breath. “C-c-Cas… come one. I need sugar or i am gonna pass out man". He heard the nervous tone and slowly opened the stall. Both guys were covered in a towel from the waist down and Cas had to swallow once. “Cas! Ill do anything for this one". He had one reese bar in his hands and tried to keep it out of reach from the former Angel. Cas closed the door slowly and leaned against it casually. “Dean. Its only 3 weeks. This is your third day”. 

“but i need it!”. The hunter whined. Cas smiled at him with his eyebrows raised and held out his hand slowly. Dean turned around some more so the candybar was further away. “Come on man. Anything. I’d blow you for a bite of this bar". Cas eyebrows lifted even higher and he felt warmth gather in his groin. 

Apparently Dean noticed that and blushed. “i mean it. For just one bite “. Dean walked a bit closer to Cas but kept the bar out of reach. A finger trailed over Cas chest and very slowly down. He started to blush as well and tried to gather his thoughts. But that came more and more difficult while the finger turned into multiple fingers who were slowly running along the edge of his towel. He cock hardened without his permission. But god did he want this. His breath stuttered when Deans hand palmed him softly through the cloth. His lips mere inches from Cas’. He exhaled slowly with a small stutter. “O-one bite". He said weakly and immediately the hand cupping him unhooked the towel and Cas was naked. His erection standing proudly and quickly covered in the hunters hand. He moaned softly. Dean smiled as if he won the lottery and slowly sat on his knees before Cas. 

It started with a tentative lick on the underside of his cock. Going all the way to the swollen head. Cas couldn't keep in the small happy sounds he produced and he heard Dean moan softly as well. 

It didn't take long before Dean was working him with enthusiasm. Cas grabbed his hair,not to tightbut enough to let the beautifull soul know not to stop. Green eyes met Blue and Cas felt his orgasms come close very quickly. “Dean. Im gonna- please!”. He begged and Dean took him in deep. Swallowing around his cock and that was it. Cas came with a groan. Holding Deans mouth flush against him while he rode out hid orgasm. Dean pulled of softly after every drop was gone and licked his lips. Slowly the came back eye to eye. “Dean. Wow". Cas mumbled in the after bliss. Dean smiled smugly and opened the wrapper. Quickly took one bite and handed the rest to Cas. “Sooo. Can we trade sometime more?”. He winked and Cas couldn't help but smile. 

 

“Not for Candy. But i can trade you for some well deserved recuperation. Dean eyes widened and Cas crouched down in front him. 

 

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
